Pokemon Ranger: Chronicles of the White Dragoon
by ZirconiaEmber
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, there are thousands of tales of rangers and their valor. Some more famous than others, but all amazing stories to be sure. This is the tale of the one who would be called the White Dragoon, and of her journey from student to legend. Warning notice is on the account page. ZE out.
1. Prologue: The Poacher's Gambit

I struggled against the grip the man's pokemon, a massive machoke that held me by my waist, my head and legs the only thing I could freely move because of its grip. My body cried in pain whenever we hit a bump that the machoke had to leap over, jarring me with the impact and winding me with every jump and movement. I could feel the hot tears running down my face as I was being handled by the machoke's rough grasp while we headed deeper into the forest.

The man in front of me, with his eyepatch, black coat and wild hair, scared me. He had that terrible look about him, glancing back every now and then, where I could barely make out the voices as pursuit kept up with him. With a grin, he threw a black pokeball at the ground, and a large pokemon that looked like a big, black dog came out, growling. "Houndoom, use flamethrower, set this forest ablaze!" he barked at the pokemon, which growled and let loose a searing torrent of fire that made it even hotter than it was in the machoke's grip, making me see double for a bit, before we were off again, the shouts behind me turning hysterical as they went to put out the fire. "Heh, noble rangers, so easy to fool them." he laughed, recalling the houndoom and placing the sphere in his coat, where several other black pokeballs glinted.

I could feel my face become hotter and hotter, my breathing more labored as I could barely suck air into my lungs. "Machoke, we can't kill the kid, loosen up a bit." he said, glancing back, and the grip released slightly, as I finally sucked in a lungful of acrid air, the smoke drifting upwind towards us. He looked around, satisfied that no one was following him, and made the machoke release me, where I fell onto my knees and hands as I sucked in gulp after gulp of air, coughing all the while. Barely a second later, a leg kicked me to the ground as his hand grabbed my hair, making me cry out in pain at the broken feeling in my arm as he dragged me to a tree, tying me there while he loosed the houndoom again. "Watch the brat." he said, the houndoom looking at him and then at me.

He flicked open a phone and called someone, I couldn't hear, because the more pressing matter of the houndoom, which was grossly thin, and probably beaten by its appearance, had made it all the more ferocious. I began crying again, hating myself for getting caught after being told to stay indoors after notice of the poacher reached us. "Mama, papa, save me." I whimpered, eyes closed as I heard the cry of a pokemon, this time, a large green creature, I recalled was a flygon.

"Ranger." the man spat, I opened my eyes and a man in a red and white uniform leapt from the flygon to the ground to face the man. I got a look at my savior for the first time since I was caught by the man. On one side, the poacher was rugged and cruel, with a perpetual snarl on his face. The ranger was in the uniform of baggy pants, boots, and the signature red and gold jacket and white shirt underneath. He had a full head of black, rather spiky hair, and was muscled. Best of all, for me, was the seven on his right arm denoting him as a rank seven ranger, one of the highest rankings, meaning he was one of the best, like my brother. I was saved.

"Machoke, get the girl." the poacher said, and like that, I was at the mercy of the poacher once more, clutched tightly in the muscular pokemon's grip. "Heh, ranger, what're ya gonna do now? I got this kid here." he smirked, and I looked to see the man's face, troubled, his eyes flicking to the right and left, his flygon behind him. "Let me go, and I don't have to squish this nice little girl into a paste." he said, snapping his fingers and the machoke began to tighten his grip. I let out a loud cry, my eyes screwed shut as I felt something in my arm snap, I screamed. Then a small whimper came from me.

"Please. Save me."

"You scum, holding an innocent child hostage." I could hear the ranger curse. "Let her go."

"Only if you give me your styler, stop the chase, and let me walk." he grinned, the machoke tightening his grip on me, and I felt the pressure grow, like I would burst like an overly large berry in the hand of a toddler. I couldn't make a sound anymore, just gasps and hacking noises. "Well? I'm waiting."

I watched with horror as the ranger lifted up the red styler in his hands, disengaging it, and tossed it at the poacher. "Alright, now, let the kid go." he said. In my head, I could only think, that this was my fault, that the ranger couldn't catch his man.

"Good." he said, but I heard the ice in his voice as he threw down a pokeball while crushing the styler with a command to machoke. From it, a creature came out, something like a flying scorpion came out. "Gliscor." he said, looking at the ranger. "Use stone edge." he said and the worst truly happened, machoke threw me at the ranger, and as the ranger moved to catch me, a stone fragment flew up, over a dozen fragments entering the ranger's chest, a spray of blood erupting behind him, while only a single fragment hit my, near the heart, passing out the back.

The last thing I said that day, and for a while was. "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 1: Ranger School

It had been nearly four years since that fateful day, the marks left by the houndoom's flames and the machoke's hand had all but disappeared, my skin still slightly discolored, but not really noticeable. Not that anyone would ever see me without my clothes on , I thought glumly to myself. However, one mark that truly refused to heal was the one on my chest, less than a millimeter from my heart, about an inch across. It was a miracle, the doctor had said, that my lungs, ribs, spine, or anything else for that matter hadn't been damaged by the razor sharp projectile. My hand unconsciously drifted to the spot, circling the round scar that was still a dark grey in color, my sister had said the same mark was there in the exit wound as well.

I shrugged the blouse closed and buttoned it up, pulling the green jacket of the Ranger School over my shoulders, smiling to myself as I left the pokemon center that I had stayed in the night before. I waved good bye to the nurse, who was at the counter, admitting in a kid's pokemon with a smile and encouraging words.

I turned from the road, heading north along the path, breathing in the deep aroma of the forest with a smile. Maybe things won't be so bad here, I thought happily to myself, skipping up the steps, humming a tune while I heard the chime of school bells. Holding up the letter I had received and holding it firmly, I mounted the final few steps with a huff, coming to a stop in front of the gates to the school. Finally, I thought, I can begin my training as a pokemon ranger.

Following through, I was called by one of the teachers, who brought me into a room where a pikachu waited. "This is a basic test for us to see if you have any aptitude as a ranger, don't worry, she doesn't bite." he laughed as the pikachu ran towards me and I flipped the styler open. The green device fit easily into the palm of my hand, and gripping it was easy as well. Remembering the brochure that came with the letter, I turned my arm and manipulated the disk as it spun around in circles as the same dazzling light came from the tip of the styler, ending as soon as the light went into the pokemon, and it looked at me with a grin before heading back to the teacher's side.

"Hehehe. My name, it is Kaplan." the man said, pointing at himself with his thumb, before pointing at me. "And you, you are now a member of our secret army." he said, laughing loudly.

I took a step back, a confused and slightly scared expression crossed my face, as I saw in one of the monitors. Is this guy for real? I thought to myself.

Before I could go any further, he continued, "The inscrutable Team School!. That and as proof of your membership, you are conferred the school styler you just used." he said.

Looking at the green device in my hand, I smiled. Finally, I thought, I can begin. However, my brain seemed to add, looking at the teacher. "Together," he continued dramatically, "We shall rule the wo~" he said, but before he could continue, the door banged open and a woman with long chestnut hair entered, looking exasperated at the antics of the teacher.

"Oh please Mr. Kaplan! Please don't tease my new student with a crazy performance like that." she huffed, glaring at the teacher. "Honestly, it's someone like you that makes new students want to run away."

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry. The timing was just too perfect to not do anything." he said, making a placating gesture at the new arrival. He cleared his throat with a loud cough, "Well, congratulations. You've passed the Ranger School entrance exam with flying colors. The last one to try took hours to figure out the styler, but you look like a natural with it." he said.

"That was truly an impressive capture." the woman remarked. Wait, she just barged in, how did she see me? I wondered. Oh well. "Congratulations, you've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student here at the academy. I'm Ms. April, your class teacher. I'm pleased to meet you." she said, smiling.

I gave a small bow, "Nice to meet you, I'm Madeline, Madeline Walker." I said.

"That's a nice name, Madeline, come on, your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class." she said, heading out the door with me trailing along behind her.

"Enjoy your school life!" I heard, what was his name again? Mr. Kapow? whatever it was, yell from behind as Ms. April closed the door and onto the yard. It was rather empty, as it was class time already. I followed her inside as she went down a few doors and entered the room, but told me to stay outside.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, class and good morning." Ms. April said, looking at the students in front of her, who responded in kind, most were awake, but one, was as usual, asleep. "Firstly, Russell, please wake Keith up, he's drooling on the table again." she said.

After a bit of prodding, Keith woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and giving a loud yawn. "Whashapning?" he mumbled.

"Thank you, Russell. Keith, please, stop sleeping in class." Ms. April admonished, before coughing and clapping her hands together. "As I was saying, like I told you all yesterday, we're having a new classmate today." she said, much to the surprise of the class.

"Is it a guy, or a girl?" Russell asked, looking at everyone else, then at the door.

"Is the new student cute?" Kate asked, looking around the room at the others.

"How about cool?" another inquired, this one looking at the door as well.

"Maybe even a celebrity." Rhythmi said dreamily, head in her hands.

Ms. April clapped her hands to silence everyone. "All right, everyone, that's enough. See for yourselves. Come on in." Ms. April gestured to the door, and a girl entered, fumbling slightly, making Keith snigger. The girl walked up to where Ms. April was. "Our newest classmate has joined us in Almia to become a pokemon ranger." she said, stopping herself. "Actually, it would be best for her to tell you herself." she said, stepping aside as the girl spoke.

"Hello, nice to meet you all, I'm Madeline, Madeline Walker, and I'm from Three Island in the Sevii Archipelago. I hope we get along." she said, smiling.

"Walker . . . as in, Jack Walker?" Kate asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, he's my brother." she explained, sighing at the reaction.

"How long did it take you to catch the pikachu, I'll bet you took forever." another of the boys laughed.

Madeline grinned, "Took me less than a minute." she said, hands on her hips.

"That's amazing, my dunce of a brother and I arrived a week ago, and he took an hour to catch that pikachu, even shocked him a few times." Kate laughed, holding the stitch in her side while looking at the boy who had asked originally. "He's Kellyn by the way." she added.

No one had noticed as Ms. April walked out the door, but they had heard her announce, as they mobbed Madeline, that it was a free class, but Rhythmi had to show her around. "C'mon, there's so much to show you." she said, pulling me by the hand and leading me outside.

Everyone had moved on, but no one noticed Madeline whisper to herself while they were all preoccupied. "Don't worry, Leon. I'll definitely find him, the Iron Masked Marauder. I'll avenge you." she whispered to herself.


End file.
